


（代发）不知所措   上

by jimuli2597



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimuli2597/pseuds/jimuli2597
Summary: 代发，原作者在河堤。朱白，双性AU
Kudos: 17





	（代发）不知所措   上

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，原作者在河堤。  
> 朱白，双性AU

白宇在看到新房里的双人床以后第一个反应就是脑子里的拍手活动。2m*2m的大床床架上还有个好看的绳孔，看来是为了他们的婚后生活特意设计的。

朱一龙在客厅里安置着行李，他们刚蜜月回来，新房还一天没有住过，要收拾的东西有点多。他把旅游带回来的纪念品摆在了架子上，装饰炉壁上是他们的新婚照片。照片上的白宇穿着白色的西装，身子因为骨架小显得十分可爱，仰着脑袋被朱一龙圈在怀里吻着脖子。

朱一龙还没来得及收拾好东西，就听见白宇叫他，一抬头看见的是一幅大好光景。白宇的外套脱了一半，长衫耷拉在身上，发丝乖乖的在额上呆着，身子依靠在墙边曲腰做出了个可爱的动作，显然是在勾引朱一龙。

...嘶。

白宇明显有意要和朱一龙行房，朱一龙也不怠慢，走近白宇的时候两手也没闲下来的解着自己的衬衫，一条领带孤独的挂在腹肌的前方，挡住了那下面的六块不太明显的腹肌。白宇吞了下口水，他也不是第一次看朱一龙的身材了，可每次看还是会感叹一下为什么自己只有九块腹肌。嗯，九九归一嘛...

白宇的手勾着朱一龙的领带走在前面，踮着脚尖牵着朱一龙进了卧室。牵着一个大男人的领带究竟是什么感觉？让白宇来说，这种感觉简直妙极了，在外做事狠戾连粉丝的爱意都不会接到手的人，此刻在他的诱惑下乖乖回房来行事。简直是无法控制自己的情绪，荷尔蒙都有些分泌失调呢。

“好想龙哥。”

白宇在镜头前一直是个让人觉得很干净的大男孩，一点不会让人想到他和这些事儿有什么关联，不过此刻...貌似露出了不为人知的一面，一条腿曲膝向上蹭了蹭朱一龙穿着西装裤子的腿，两手揽着朱一龙的脖子，对上朱一龙的眸子。

白宇这个样子其实朱一龙不少见，他很清楚自己的小孩儿就是个大可爱，平时看着好像没什么，回家以后房门一关就会在他身上下不来。当然了，这个下不来也不是没有他的一份力。

“亲亲我嘛，老，公？”

白宇乖乖的在朱一龙的怀里撒着娇，每一个动作都在犯规，就像是故意要让朱一龙来他的领地侵犯一般，把朱一龙的魂都吸进自己心里。

人嘛，有两种充电方式，拥抱和做爱。

朱一龙对着白宇向来都有些把持不住，白宇这么一套动作下来他的身下已经有了反应，吸了口凉气以后把白宇抱起，大手边掐着白宇的屁股边把白宇扔在了床上。

有一个很经典的动作，朱一龙现在也做了。他压在白宇的身上，解开了自己的衣服，外套和衬衫都脱下，领带被扯下，抓住白宇的手捆在了一起。白宇没有反抗，只是轻轻舔了下唇，看来有些难耐。朱一龙的身体可真好看啊...白宇想。

朱一龙脱裤子脱的很快，用手抓起白宇的两只脚腕就让白宇身子被拖了起来，白宇的大腿在朱一龙肩膀处靠着，身子被朱一龙拉着，双手被捆绑着在头上，身下的春光此刻完整的暴露在朱一龙的眼下。白宇从没试过这个姿势，但他瞬间就知道朱一龙要做什么了，朱一龙想要舔他后面。

朱一龙没那么多废话，入眼的后穴口紧张的收缩着，刚才还穿着内裤，此刻就如此被曝光在灯光下。此刻白宇才注意到天花板是一面巨大的镜子，白宇没近视，此刻可以完全看到自己的样子。他的小穴有些潮湿，但更紧张的明显是后穴，但这份紧张也明显是正确的。

朱一龙低头吻住了白宇的后穴，刚吻上去白宇就忍不住哼哼了出来，温热潮湿的舌头在后穴口来回舔舐着，还时不时探到里面来，吮吻的动作让白宇穴口的嫩肉都被击的有了快感。白宇两腿因为朱一龙的舔舐有些忍不住的打着弯，上衣也因为姿势全耷拉在锁骨处。

朱一龙看见白宇的小穴湿了起来，放开白宇的后穴朝前面的小嘴儿吻了过去。双性人的前后两处都敏感的不行，前面的阴户此刻几乎是完全潮湿了，朱一龙用舌头寻找着白宇阴处的阴珠，朱一龙对白宇的了解程度让他一下就找到了阴珠所在之处，舌头摁压着阴珠，朱一龙的下巴碰了下白宇的小穴，一片潮湿。

“嗯...龙哥别，别这样...”白宇舒服的喘息着，身下前后都传来一阵瘙痒，让白宇实在有些不知所措。白宇害羞的很，虽然他看起来好像很熟练的样子...实际上做起来的时候，他比谁都要生涩害羞。

朱一龙把白宇放躺在了床上，腰下还垫着个枕头，白宇的两个小嘴儿都在淌着水，而白宇则是抿着唇期待着朱一龙接下来的动作。接下来？朱一龙两根手指毫不犹豫的插进了白宇的后穴口中，让白宇疼的直了下腰身，后穴本就比前穴更为敏感，扩张时的痛感也更为强烈，如此直冲直入的自然是让他疼到了。

“龙哥，轻点...！轻，轻一些...啊啊...”

白宇的声音本带着些奶凶，朱一龙却突然用手指在他的后穴内抽插了起来，让白宇的话语变成了撒娇一般的喘息。朱一龙的东西已经完全挺立了起来，还可以看到上面胀起的经络，狰狞的爬在龙根上。白宇看见朱一龙抽出手指的动作有些慌张，他害怕朱一龙直接进来，朱一龙的尺寸比两根手指还要翻了一番有甚...吃下去还不疼死！

事实证明白宇的顾虑是对的。

朱一龙把手上沾着的白宇的津液抹在了自己的东西上，再从床头上摆着的润滑油里挤了一打抹在白宇的后穴口上。不顾白宇的求饶直接插进了白宇的后穴内。那一下，经络划开肉壁，前列腺被压着擦过，白宇的身子都忍不住被顶的向上动了一下，白宇呜咽一声却哭不出来，身下的快感夹杂着剧烈的撕扯的疼痛，当他不知如何是好。

朱一龙好像有些着急，不等白宇适应就在白宇的后穴内开始了抽插。硬器的第一回抽插就惹得白宇叫出了声，朱一龙的东西实在太大，白宇想要吞吐自如当然是很难的，也许是扩张做的草率，白宇居然决定要被朱一龙撑坏了。

朱一龙没有怜悯白宇，两手拉着白宇的腰肢把白宇固定在自己身下，一下挺入让自己的囊袋贴在了白宇的臀上。没有任何缓冲便开始了下一轮的抽插，速度并不太快，但还是让白宇感觉到身下的快感越发的强烈起来。白宇的前穴被冷落，此刻瘙痒的难受，后穴又是火热的不行，着实让他难以控衡。然后就是白宇的一阵断断续续的喘叫。

“龙哥，啊嗯嗯...慢，啊哈...”

朱一龙并不满足于当前的情形，挺动的动作开始变得高频，囊袋拍在臀上的频率都快了许多。白宇哪里受得住这种快感，一下眼泪便蓄满了眼眶，眼尾也冒上粉红。

“救命呜啊，老公，啊啊...！救命...！”

朱一龙的动作让白宇有如要失禁一般，再也无法抑制他的叫声，脸颊上的绯红都显示着他此刻的爽快，津液不受控制的流在脸上，从口腔内一直到床上。朱一龙明显的感觉到白宇的前穴收缩的厉害，水也出的厉害，随即便有了个想法。

操后面，让前面也高潮。

白宇没有感觉到身下的动作有所收敛，反倒是更为凶狠的顶撞进来，前穴很不自觉的有了反应，向外分泌着液体，后头也是快感直冲大脑。白宇能感觉到自己快要崩不住了，前穴也不知道为什么反应这么大...他隐约觉得，自己要被操到喷水了...

“呜啊，老公...呜呼，老公，啊哈...不行了啊...”

白宇有一瞬间觉得自己要尿出来了，前穴却喷出了一股液体，直接打湿了朱一龙性器的根部，白宇大喘着气躺在床上大开着腿被朱一龙操弄，只觉得被填满的舒服。

“这才刚开始呢宝贝，操后面都能让前面高潮，好乖。”


End file.
